Vestido Azul
by Rhythm15
Summary: Dos años después ambos piensan en esa fiesta. Ella, en su sonrisa. Él, en su vestido azul. Dos años después se reencontrarán sin saber que nunca habían perdido el contacto. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste esta historia. Empiezo con una breve introducción y pronto subiré el primer capítulo. Todos los capítulos serán Bella POV, menos la introducción.

**Dos años después ambos piensan en esa fiesta. Ella, en su sonrisa. Él, en su vestido azul. Dos años después se reencontrarán sin saber que nunca habían perdido el contacto.**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer.

____________________________________________________________________

Ni ella misma sabía cómo le había convencido para ir a esa fiesta. Él siempre sabía qué decir y qué hacer para convencerla. Le dijo que ese día marcaría el resto de su vida. Incluso le había conseguido un bonito vestido azul antes de que aceptara. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

Bella sonrió mientras acababa de arreglarse. Tenía que admitir que ese vestido le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba zapatos planos para no tropezar. Él decía que Bella sufría torpeza crónica. Ella siempre se sonrojaba provocando su risa.

Cuando bajó, él la esperaba en la puerta con las llaves de su coche en la mano. Cuando la vio, sonrió y le dijo que estaba muy guapa, que tendría que espantar a los chicos como moscas. Ella rió, pidiéndole que no dijera más tonterías y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Era un año mayor que ella, alto, rubio y algo musculoso.

Salieron y él le abrió la puerta del coche, como el buen caballero que era. Veinte minutos después, él estaba pidiendo unas bebidas en la barra, ya en la fiesta. Enseguida él se excusó diciendo que había visto a alguien en la pista de baile. Ella siguió tomándose su bebida esperando que volviera pronto. No le gustaba quedarse sola en una fiesta y él lo sabía. Diez minutos después, el rubio volvió, pero acompañado.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí llega el primer capítulo. Para la introducción no hubieron Reviews, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día recibiré alguno en esta historia.

**Dos años después ambos piensan en esa fiesta. Ella, en su sonrisa. Él, en su vestido azul. Dos años después se reencontrarán sin saber que nunca habían perdido el contacto.**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer.

____________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

No me gustaba quedarme sola en las fiestas, y Jasper lo sabía. Diez minutos después volvió de la mano de una chica bajita de pelo negro, ojos verdes y piel pálida.

-Bella, esta es Alice Cullen-me la presentó.

-Encantada de conocerte-dije. Ella me abrazó. Parecía muy simpática.

-Sabía que ese vestido te quedaría genial. Ayudé a Jasper a elegirlo para ti. Adoro ir de compras. Bueno, me voy a buscar a mi hermano, hasta pronto- me volvió a abrazar y desapareció entre la multitud hacia la pista de baile.

-Ni nos ha dado tiempo a despedirnos- dije sorprendida.

-Así es ella, un duendecillo hiperactivo -rió una voz a mi espalda. Me giré y vi a un chico alto y muy musculoso. Daría miedo si no fuera por su expresión infantil.

-Emmett, tu hermana te buscaba-le dijo Jasper.

-Lo sé, la he oído-sonrió y me miró-. Hola Bella, encantado de conocerte. Soy Emmett, hermano mayor de Alice y gran amigo de Jasper-dijo tendiendome la mano. La cogí y me dio un suave apretón.

-Emmett, ¿por qué huyes de Alice?-preguntó Jasper.

-No huyo-dijo haciendose el ofendido.

-Emmett, mentir está feo-dijo Jasper alzando una ceja.

-No, obligar a alguien a decirte algo que no quiere está feo. ¿A que sí, Bella?- me miró con cara de cordero degollado.

-Esto... creo que he visto a alguien-mentí yendo hacia la pista de baile.

Crucé toda la pista de baile hasta llegar a una esquina donde no había nadie. Dirigí mi mirada a la pista. Todos bailaban y se lo pasaban bien. Nadie estaba solo. Perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que alguien se me había acercado hasta que me habló.

-¿Nadie con quién bailar?

Era un chico de más o menos mi edad. Ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, piel pálida, una sonrisa perfecta... Me cogió la mano y me sacó a bailar una canción. Bailaba muy bien. Todo era perfecto hasta que mi torpeza salió a relucir. Tropecé y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo. Pero solo sentí un par de manos agarrarme para que no cayera. Me ruboricé.

-Lo lo si-siento-tartamudeé. Sin una palabra más corrí (tratando de no caerme) hacia la barra a través de la multitud para que no pudiera seguirme. Allí estaba Alice, sentada exactamente donde estaba antes Jasper. Volvió a abrazarme y me pidió mi email. Sacó un bolígrafo y una servilleta para que se lo apuntara. Hice lo que me pidió y me despedí, quería irme ya. Enseguida encontré a Jasper. No me costó mucho convencerle para salir de allí.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el despertador (NA: El peor invento de la humanidad, lo que hace que el día empiece mal, ese trasto que dan ganas de lanzar contra la pared). Me duché e hice el desayuno para mí y para Jasper. Nada más acabar, Jasper bajó, recién duchado.

-Buenos días, Bells-dijo sirviendose el desayuno-. ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta? Tenías muchas ganas de irte, ¿no?

-No estuvo mal, pero sabes que no me gustan demasiado-dije mientras recogía mi plato-. Alice y Emmett parecían muy simpáticos. Locos, pero simpáticos-dije riendo.

-Sí. Por cierto, Alice me pidió anoche tu email por el messenger. Decía que se le perdió la servilleta. Más bien parecía que había perdido la cabeza.

-Es que escribí el email en una servilleta-le expliqué-. Tranquilo, Alice no ha perdido la cabeza... creo.

-No lo dices muy convencida-comentó.

-Ay, Jasper. Lo digo tan convencida como cuando tu dices que sabes cocinar-bromeé.

-Eso lo ha aclarado todo- sacó el móvil y marcó un teléfono-. ¿Emmett? Ganaste. Bella piensa que Alice está loca. Esta misma tarde. Después de comer. Hasta luego.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunté.

-Aposté con Emmett. Aposté que creerías que Alice no estaba loca.

Su móvil sonó y lo cogió.

-¿Alice? Eso parece. ¿Con Emmett? Si quieres convencerla lo peor que puedes hacer es eso. Como quieras-colgó-. Alice te va a llevar de compras para demostrarte que no está loca-. Me informó.

-Emmm... Jasper... No me gusta ir de compras y lo sabes.

-Yo lo sé. Pero me temo que Alice no. Vendrá después de comer- dicho esto se fue.

-Otro que no me deja ni hablar... ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado con Alice últimamente?-dije sabiendo que nadie me oiría.

Subí a mi habitación y encendí el ordenador. Abrí el Messenger y vi que dos personas me habían agregado. El nick del primer contacto era: Me has hecho esperar mucho. El segundo contacto tenía de nick: Te encontraré, princesa. El primero me hablo:

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

BELLA!!!!!!

Reí. Cada letra estaba de un color. Sería Alice...

Cambié mi nick y contesté.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

¿Alice?

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

¿De verdad crees que estoy loca? (NA acaba la frase con un emoticono de una hada haciendo un puchero... imaginadlo xD)

*Se agrega "Hermano Oso" a la conversación.

_Hermano Oso_ dice:

Loca no. Solo desequilibrada mental.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Emmett, idiota. Esta es una conversación de chicas.

_Hermano Oso_ dice:

Soy Emma, no Emmett, Alice.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

¿Emmett es un travesti? No lo sabía...

_Hermano Oso_ dice:

Me siento mujer.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Vaya hermano tengo...

Miré la parte de abajo de la pantalla. El desconocido me hablaba.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Hola.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Hola.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

¿Quién eres?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Buena pregunta. ¿Quién eres tú?

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Encontré tu email en una servilleta. Siento desilusionarte pero no quiero nada contigo.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Vaya, ya somos dos. Yo tampoco quiero nada contigo.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Vaya, entonces...

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

¿Entonces qué?

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

¿Qué hacía tu email en una servilleta a la vista de todos para que cualquiera la cogiera?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Le di el email a una amiga. Y lo perdió.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

¿Seguro?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Por supuesto u.u

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Perdona. Creía que eras una de esas que iban quedando con desconocidos solo por una noche.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Ahora me toca preguntar a mí. ¿Por qué cogiste la servilleta?

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Algo me decía que no serías de esas.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Ese "algo" no falló.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Eso parece xD

¿Cómo te llamas?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Bella, ¿y tú?

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Edward.

-¡Bella! ¡Teléfono!-gritó Jasper.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Bueno, Edward. Me tengo que ir, me están llamando. Adiós.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Adiós.

Me despedí de Alice y Emma, perdón, Emmett y apagué el ordenador. Bajé al piso de abajo y vi a Jasper con el teléfono en la mano.

-Es Alice, para ti-susurró.

Cogí el teléfono.

-¿Alice?

-¡Bella! Me estabas ignorando en el Messenger-dijo ofendida.

-Lo siento, Alice. Estaba distraída.

-No pasa nada, ya me contarás. A las tres estaré en tu casa con mi coche.

-Vale. Pero, Alice-empecé.

-No hay peros. Recuerda a las tres. Adiós.

-¿Alice?-había colgado.

Espero que os haya gustado. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias al Review de **gaby twirocker**. La relación de Bella y Jasper está aclarada en este capítulo ^^. No tenía intención de dejarlo claro en el primero :D

**Dos años después ambos piensan en esa fiesta. Ella, en su sonrisa. Él, en su vestido azul. Dos años después se reencontrarán sin saber que nunca habían perdido el contacto.**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer.

____________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

Muchas (demasiadas) horas después estaba tumbada en el sofá. _Hogar, dulce hogar_. Había pasado seis horas de compras con Alice. En todas las tiendas se cumplía el mismo esquema: ella elegía, yo me probaba, ella descartaba lo que no le gustaba y, por último, ella pagaba. Yo solo era una parte de esa cadena, mi opinión no contaba _nada_. Pero debía admitir que Alice tenía muy buen gusto. Solo tuvimos diferencias con los zapatos. Conseguí volver a casa sin zapatos de tacón, pero con nueve bolsas de ropa y siete de zapatos.

-¿Cambió tu opinión sobre Alice?-preguntó Jasper apoyado en el sofá.

-No me di cuenta de que llegaste-le dije-. Y no, no ha cambiado. Está loca... por las compras. Pero es muy simpática. Dice que seremos buenas amigas. No lo dudo.

-Yo tampoco, hermanita. A partir de la semana que viene veremos mucho más a Alice y Emmett. Esta semana ha venido su hermano.

-No sabía que tenían otro hermano. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Diecisiete, como tú. Es el mellizo de Alice. Estudia fuera, así que esta semana están pasando todo el tiempo posible con él. Me lo presentó ayer Emmett en la fiesta-me explicó-. Pareces cansada, ¿pido una pizza?

-Por favor-dije levantándome.

Subí a mi habitación y encendí el ordenador. Lo primero que hice fue conectarme al Msn.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

BELLA!!!!!!

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Hola Alice.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Bella, me lo he pasado genial. Tenemos que repetirlo.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Emm... Alice... Estoy agotada, espera a que pase un tiempo prudente (y largo) hasta volver a ir de compras. Además compraste mucha ropa y zapatos.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Pero nunca son suficientes. Tengo el armario medio vacío o

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

O_o ¿Como de grande es tu armario?

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Lo normal... Unas tres veces mi habitación.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

O______________o ¿ESO ES NORMAL?

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Claro. u.u

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Vale, hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Como quieras. En un par de días volvemos de fiesta.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Por favor, no. Odio las fiestas.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

¿Irás si compro yo el vestido?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Mmm... Vale.

Al menos no tengo que volver al centro comercial-pensé.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Aprovecharé y compraré los de mis hermanos.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

No me dijiste que tenías un mellizo.

_Me has hecho esperar mucho_ dice:

Pensé que Jasper ya te lo había dicho.

Mmm... me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo que volver a comprar con mis hermanitos. Se lo pasarán pipa ^^

Adiós. Besos.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Adiós.

Me disponía a cerrar el Msn cuando se conectó Edward.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Hola.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Hola, ¿qué tal?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Agotada. He ido de compras con una amiga.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

¿No te gustan las compras?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

No mucho. ¿Y tú qué tal?

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Bien, pensaba en alguna manera de no ir a una fiesta que harán en un par de días.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Si encuentras una buena manera... ¡Dímela!

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Vaya, vaya. No te gustan las compras, las fiestas... ¿algo más?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Las agujas :(

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Jajaja. ¿Por qué?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Emmm... Cambiemos de tema. Háblame sobre ti.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Como ya sabes, me llamo Edward y tengo 17 años. Quiero estudiar medicina. Me gusta leer y escuchar música.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Si llegas a ser médico, ten consideración con los pacientes... No les claves agujas T-T

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Ya veremos xD

¿Siempre estás conectada hasta tan tarde?

Miré la hora. ¡Eran las tres de la madrugada!

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

No, se me pasó la hora. Adiós.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Adiós. Espero que volvamos a hablar pronto ^^

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Yo también.

Desconecté el ordenador. Edward parecía muy simpático...

En el siguiente capítulo Bella irá a la fiesta... ¿Volverá a ver al chico de la sonrisa perfecta? :o :o

Espero que os haya gustado...

Por cierto... ¿qué pensáis de hacer un capítulo o dos más de Conversación Secreta? (mi otro fic)


	4. Chapter 4

**Mil gracias** por los reviews a **gaby twirocker, Circe Cullen, Krystal-Pattinson, day-withlock **y** Caamy-Roce**

Respondiendo a la pregunta ... Jasper y Bella son hermanos ^^

Caamy-Roce- no sabes como me alegra que sigas mi historia ^^

day-withlock-Y... Bueno... Puede que no solo sea el destino el que haya hecho llegar la servilleta hasta Edward.

Me alegra mucho muchíiiisimo que os guste la historia.

Iba a actualizar ayer, pero Fanfiction no me dejaba loguearme =(

**Dos años después ambos piensan en esa fiesta. Ella, en su sonrisa. Él, en su vestido azul. Dos años después se reencontrarán sin saber que nunca habían perdido el contacto.**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

Alice estaba como loca yendo de una parte a otra de mi habitación murmurando cosas como "Queda poco tiempo"o "¿Por qué no vine antes?". Lo cierto es que faltaban todavía dos horas para la fiesta. Ella ya estaba vestida, maquillada y peinada y a mí solo me quedaba el maquillaje.

_Un año después... (Quien dice un año, dice una hora...)_

-Alice, Bella, estáis preciosas-dijo Jasper.

Alice y yo nos ruborizamos y sonreímos. Era extraño ver a Alice con un comportamiento típico mío.

Subimos al coche de mi hermano. Alice y yo hablábamos de varias cosas mientras Jasper reía disimuladamente de nuestras ocurrencias. En la entrada del local donde se celebraba la fiesta nos esperaba Emmett acompañado de una rubia muy alta, delgada, de ojos azules... ¿De qué película se había escapado?

-Rosalie, te presento a Jasper, Bella y... hermanita, ¿como te llamabas?-Alice le lanzó una mirada de _Estás muerto_ que Emmett interpretó acertadamente como _Ya tengo un juguete nuevo para vestirlo como quiera_. Rosalie, esta es mi hermana preferida del alma, Alice. Chicos, esta es Rosalie, mi novia.

-Vaya, Emmett, la tenías muy bien escondida, ¿eh?-bromeó Jasper.

-No veas lo difícil que es de esconder una preciosidad como esta...

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos alejamos dejando solos a los chicos. Rosalie estaba siendo acosada por Alice, que le hacía una especie de test. Supongo que aprobó, ya que después de diez minutos de preguntas y respuestas se puso a dar saltos y a gritar:

-¡¡¡¡Las tres vamos a ser inseparables!!!!

Rosalie sonreía (me gustaría pensar que por la actitud infantil de Alice, y no por mi expresión de _Madre mía que loca está esta chica_.

-Bella, espero que no te importe que te dejemos sola un momento-me dijo Rose.

-No hay problema-sonreí.

Alice y Rose se levantaron de la barra. Cinco minutos después un chico ocupó el sitio de la barra donde antes había estado Alice.

-Me alegra volver a verte.

Esa voz... ¡Era el chico de la otra fiesta! Le miré detenidamente. Sí, eran sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa...

-A mí también-sonreí.

-Te queda muy bien ese vestido azul. Tan bien como el otro

-Gra-gracias-dije roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado, me llamo...

En ese momento oímos todos los que estábamos en la fiesta un grito de pánico. Una chica salió llorando de los baños gritando que había un cadáver. Entonces me vi arrastrada por un montón de gente que salía corriendo hacia la salida. Me golpeé con algo en la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Alguien me cogió. Abrí los ojos y vi la silueta borrosa del chico de la barra. Se acercaba a mí... y me besó. Oí un "Te quiero". Después solo vi negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la salida, entre los brazos de Jasper.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté.

-Parece que asesinaron a una chica y la metieron en el baño... Vayámonos a casa-dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

-¿Y Alice, Emmett y Rose?

-Alice y Emmett están buscando a su hermano. Rose se iba a su casa, creo.

-Espera que busque a Alice, quiero despedirme de ella.

-OK, te espero en el coche.

Fui a buscar a Alice. Enseguida la encontré, con Emmett, buscaban a su hermano, como Jasper me había dicho. De camino a la salida, para irme a casa, vi al chico de la sonrisa perfecta... besando a una chica muy guapa.

Fui corriendo al coche casi llorando. Cuando Jasper me preguntó qué me pasaba, dije que me parecía horrible lo del asesinato.

Una vez en casa, encendí el ordenador. Era tarde, pero no quería dormir todavía. Solo estaba Edward conectado.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Hola.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Hola.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Supongo que fuiste a la fiesta, ¿no?

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Sí, fue horrible. Pobrecilla. ¿Te quedaste para saber qué pasó?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

No, cuando alguien gritó lo del asesinato me vi arrastrada con la gente hacia la salida. ¿Sabes quién era?

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Era Tanya Denali, una vagabunda que había robado la mercancía a unos traficantes despistados. No tuvo mucho sentido común...

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

No...

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

¿Por qué no hablamos de algo menos... más.... de otra cosa?

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Sí, será lo mejor olvidar.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

¿Sabes? Hemos estado en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, rodeados de la misma gente...

Puede que hasta nos hayamos visto.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Sí, quién sabe.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

¿Puedo confiarte un secreto? :$

Necesito contárselo a alguien y tú no pareces una chismosa.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

Claro, confía en mí.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

En la fiesta donde encontré tu servilleta me enamoré de una chica. La más bella de la fiesta. Hoy la volví a ver. No es como las demás chicas superficiales. O eso creo, porque no la conozco xD

Necesitaba confesárselo a alguien, aunque parezca tonto.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

No eres el único. A mí me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo. Pero yo he pillado a mi príncipe azul besándose con otra T_T

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Somos dos enamorados que no conocen a la persona a la que aman y que confiesan sus intimidades a un desconocido por internet.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

De esto podríamos sacar una novela. XD

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Lo cierto es que confío mucho más en ti, que no te conozco de nada (no te ofendas), que en mi hermano.

_Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_ dice:

A mí me pasa igual...

Me voy ya a dormir, buenas noches.

_Te encontraré, princesa_ dice:

Adiós, buenas noches.

Antes de dormir pensé en el beso. ¿Había sido real?

Lo siento, odio a Tanya ^^

En el siguiente capítulo habrán pasado unos añitos.

Sigo preguntando... ¿qué pensáis de hacer un capítulo o dos más de Conversación Secreta? (mi otro fic) Cuantas más respuestas antes decidiré xD


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews! Siento haber estado tanto sin dar señales de vida, pero tenía (y sigo teniendo) un bloqueo muy grande. Sé lo que quiero que pase, pero no sé cómo expresarlo... Aviso que a partir de septiembre actualizaré más o menos una vez al mes, ya que empezarán las clases... Aviso ya por si no vuelvo a actualizar hasta entonces (espero actualizar en una semana o dos... si consigo expresar lo que quiero, no es por falta de ideas, ni mucho menos)

**Dos años después ambos piensan en esa fiesta. Ella, en su sonrisa. Él, en su vestido azul. Dos años después se reencontrarán sin saber que nunca habían perdido el contacto.**

Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Dos años después**

**Bella POV**

Eran las tres de la mañana y estaba durmiendo después de un día agotador cuando... sonó mi móvil.

-¡BELLA! ¡¡¡POR FIN!!!

Los gritos de Alice a través del teléfono me dieron tal susto que caí de la cama.

-¿BELLA? ¡¡¡¿ESTÁS AHI?!!!

Me levanté y cogí el móvil:

-Alice, son las tres de la mañana, estoy cansada y mañana tengo que madrugar... ¿Qué quieres?

-¡BELLA, JASPER ME PIDIÓ QUE FUERA SU NOVIA!

-Lo sé, Alice, lo sé. Y supongo que aceptaste-dije tratando de no bostezar.

-¿¡LO SABÍAS!?

-No grites, mañana hablamos-colgué y lancé el teléfono a la otra punta de mi habitación. Al día siguiente tendría que comprar otro...Volví a mi cama y me dormí.

_Una hora después..._

Estaba durmiendo cuando alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación y...

-¡DIJO QUE SÍ!- gritó Jasper despertándome, alzándome de mi cama y dando saltos.

-¡JASPER! ¡O ME DEJAS DORMIR O ACABARÁS COMO ESE TELÉFONO MÓVIL!-grité señalando el lugar donde había caído el móvil.

-¿Alice te llamó?-preguntó en voz bajita cuando me había dejado sobre la cama.

-Mmm.. Sí-dije medio dormida.

-Buenas noches, Bella-dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

-Buenas noches... y felicidades-dije quedándome dormida.

_Horas más tarde, por la mañana_

Estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando Jasper llegó a casa. Había salido pronto para comprar algo.

-Tóma, Bells-me dijo tendiendome un paquete. Lo abrí, dentro había un móvil como el mío. Sonreí-. Se suponía que ambos íbamos a esperar a la mañana para dejarte descansar, lo siento. La emoción pudo con nosotros- le abracé muy fuerte.

-Gracias, pero después de todo un día yendo de un lado para otro ayudando a Alice a preparar la cena e intentando calmar tus nervios, cosa que se me da fatal, acabé agotada-dije algo avergonzada-. ¿Pasarás el día con Alice?

-Sí. Intentaré convencerla de que no te mate por colgarle y por ocultarle el motivo real de la cena.

-Pero, hermanito, yo no colgué. Solo lancé el móvil contra el suelo-dije fingiendo inocencia-. Ya está el desayuno. Come tú que yo no tengo hambre.

Subí a mi habitación y encendí en ordenador. Mientras se iniciaba, puse la tarjeta de mi viejo móvil en el nuevo y lo encendí. Alice me había mandado... 1... 2... 3... hasta 4 mensajes con amenazas hacia mi persona si no encendía inmediatamente el móvil. Me conecté al Messenger. Solo tenía un contacto conectado. Justo con quién quería hablar.

_Cantaré hasta morir. Hasta verte sonreír_ dice:

Hola Edward, ¿qué tal?

_Más vale tarde que nunca_ dice:

Hola Bella. Bien, ¿y tú?

_Cantaré hasta morir. Hasta verte sonreír_ dice:

Ufff. No he dormido absolutamente nada.

_Más vale tarde que nunca_ dice:

¿Los nervios? Sólo queda una semana para tu actuación.

_Cantaré hasta morir. Hasta verte sonreír_ dice:

No. Mi mejor amiga me llamó a las 3. Tiré el móvil contra el suelo y cuando volví a dormirme apareció mi hermano.

_Más vale tarde que nunca_ dice:

Jajajajaja. De todas formas ya me dirás cómo te fue la actuación.

_Cantaré hasta morir. Hasta verte sonreír_ dice:

¿No te vas a conectar en toda la semana?

_Más vale tarde que nunca_ dice:

No, volveré a casa en unos días. Tendré que prepararlo todo.

_Cantaré hasta morir. Hasta verte sonreír_ dice:

Supongo que tendrás ganas de verles...

_Más vale tarde que nunca_ dice:

Sí, muchas. Puede que hasta te vea, viviré en Forks.

_Cantaré hasta morir. Hasta verte sonreír_ dice:

Vaya, vaya. ¿Nos reconoceremos?

_Más vale tarde que nunca_ dice:

Tal vez. No creo que haya muchos Edwards y Bellas por allí.

_Cantaré hasta morir. Hasta verte sonreír_ dice:

Jajaja. Cierto.

_Más vale tarde que nunca_ dice:

Me tengo que desconectar. Adiós!

_Cantaré hasta morir. Hasta verte sonreír_ dice:

Adiós.

Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es corto, pero no doy para más :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer U.u**

No sé cómo conseguí sobrevivir a los tres días siguientes. Alice estaba muy nerviosa. Parecía un duende hiperactivo insoportable. Se pasó los días viniendo a mi casa, arrastrándome hasta la suya y enseñándome la habitación donde su mellizo viviría. Todo eso dando saltitos en lugar de caminando. Fui y volví siete veces a su casa en el mismo día porque Alice no estaba segura de si la silla era lo suficientemente cómoda, el armario lo bastante grande (la pobrecilla no sabía cuánta ropa tenía un ser humano normal) o si el reloj hacía demasiado ruido con su Tic-Tac.

Llegué a casa harta. Mi paciencia había presentado su carta de dimisión y… ¿quién pagó el pato? Jasper. Esa noche le grité que no cocinaría en cuanto me saludó y me preguntó por la cena y, cuando bajé una hora después, había unas pizzas en la mesa (pedidas por teléfono) y algo que apestaba a quemado en la basura.

Después de cenar y de disculparme con mi pobre hermanito, que no tenía culpa de nada (o puede que sí, ahora que lo pienso… si no hubiera salido con Emmett yo no hubiera sido la presa de Alice), decidí conectarme al Messenger.

Unos segundos después de darle a "Conectar" me saltó una ventana con una conversación con tres personas más.

_Kung-Fu Panda:_

Bella! Ayuda!

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor:_

Mmm… Emmett? Te ha vuelto a salir publicidad de Justin Bieber? Dale a la cruz roja y se irá.

_Pequeños momentos:_

Jajajajajaja.

_Kung-Fu Panda:_

Jasper! Bella! Es serio!

_Alice en el País de las Compras:_

Es verdad! Es muy serio! Azul o Negro?

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor:_

¿Cómo? Sea lo que sea… Negro

_Kung-Fu Panda:_

Alice lleva una hora interrogándome sobre lo que sé de los gustos de nuestro hermano. Todo porque no sabe de qué color querrá los bolis Bic.

_Pequeños momentos:_

Yo también dije que negro pero Alice dice que…

_Alice en el País de las Compras:_

Dije que mi mellizo tiene mejor gusto que un simple negro.

_Kung-Fu Panda:_

¡Pero si el azul es igual de soso!

_Alice en el País de las Compras:_

¡Emmett! ¡No insultes mi inteligencia y mi sentido del gusto!

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor:_

¿Hace cuánto que estás en esta conversación, Jasper?

_Pequeños momentos:_

Unos minutos antes de que te conectaras

_Kung-Fu Panda:_

¡Apoyadme!

_Pequeños momentos:_

Mmmm….

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor:_

¿Y desatar la furia de Alice?

_Pequeños momentos:_

JAMÁS

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor:_

NUNCA

_Pequeños momentos:_

Azul, pensándolo bien, tiene más estilo

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor:_

Cierto, fui una tonta por no decirlo antes.

_Alice en el País de las Compras:_

¿Ves, Emmett? Ellos sí que saben U.U

_Kung-Fu Panda:_

Traidores ¬¬

_Pequeños momentos:_

Me voy a dormir. Adiós

_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor:_

Yo igual

Adiós

_Kung-Fu Panda:_

Alice, yo si fuera tú, me enfadaría con Jasper. Obviamente "_Pequeños momentos_" hace referencia a tu estatura. Ahora me voy, adiós.

_Alice en el País de las Compras:_

¡EMMETT! ¬¬

Siento la tardanza, sigo sin saber cómo escribir las siguientes escenas, así que este capítulo ni es largo (bueno, no suelen serlo... digamos k es más corto de lo habitual), ni es importante, ni desvela gran cosa. Creo que los siguientes días, serán así: Como sufre Bella los nervios de Alice y una conversación (no creo que vayan a ser como esta, puede k sea con Jasper, Emmett o Alice, pero no con todos otra vez.) Se pondrá más interesante (espero) cuando llegue el concierto. Creo que el fic acabará poco después del concierto, aunque todavía no lo decidí

Review?


End file.
